


[Podfic] The Early Bird

by Philomytha, sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The early bird catches the worm. Dr Walid's first meeting with Nightingale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Early Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118761) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Length: 00:18:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Early%20Bird.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Early%20Bird.m4b) (8.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
